Sleepless Love
by Chocobo Knights
Summary: Both Reno and Cloud are famous idol and they both are straight, but one day they were hired to play a gay couple in a drama. Together, they embark on a journey into the heart of the story and their relationship slowly starts to change...
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepless Love**  
by Chocobo Knight

Author: Another fanfic came from me. I know that I need to finish Exposure Desire, but I really wanted to write this one. And this is my first time for writing Reno/Cloud, so be patient with me. Oh, this story contains **homosexual**, so I asked you politely to walk away from this story if it bothered you. And please excuse me with my English it's not my mother language.

Just to let you know, Shalua Rui, she's the woman in FF7 Dirge of Cerberus as a scientist.

Enjoy the reading!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_Saturday May 10__th__, 2008_

Shalua Rui dumped the heavy stick of files on her bed before disappearing into her kitchen for some coffee. It looked like she was going to be up all night again since last night had been such a failure. The situation was growing to be a pain in her ass, literally, because she was getting so sick of sitting up all night trying to find the right faces for her new project. To make the matters worse, her deadline was this coming Wednesday.

_Shit_. She mentally cursed upon remembering the date.

She navigated her way back into her study room and settled down at her desk again. Right now, she only needed two people, two young promising faces, two names with high potentials.

Shalua turned on her computer and began surfing the net for any form of inspiration. There was still a week left before her book hit the market and she hasn't even brainstorm anything for her project yet and already she was despairing. But she couldn't give up now yet. Writing about it had been her priority over the years but having it in the bigger picture would be a greater glory

She looked through several sites and came upon what looked like a fan webpage of all kinds of idols. She kept reading all the gibberish yapping of a fan girl and accidently her hand moved and shifted the mouse to click on a link down the bottom of the page. She swore slightly while letting the page download itself and made a reach for the coffee mug while waiting for the picture to finish loading so her processor would stop freezing. As she drank the black liquid, she paid very little attention to the screen's content until her eyes finally rested fully on the page. The coffee suddenly stopped midway down her throat and she had to force the gulp down before she could breath normally again.

Her eyes were wide and unblinking onto the screen. She recognized the face in the picture… where she had seen them before? She glanced over at the pile of folders before moving to grab a handful of them. She dug through each files trying to find the same faces on the pictures on the screen. It took her quite a while before she came across a folder with the tab 'Shinra Agency'. She opened it and reviewed all the pictures inside.

She then picked two pictures out of from a view in the folder and took them back with her to the computer desk, placing one on each side of her monitor clippers. Names were written at the bottom right corner of each picture, the one on the left read Reno Sinclair and the one the right said, Cloud Strife.

"Now why didn't I notice the two of you before?" She questioned herself and looked at the picture of them together on her screen again.

The photo on the webpage had Reno and Cloud both standing together with Reno's arms around Cloud's shoulder that's shorter than him. Both of them were smiling and Shalua noticed that that the boys looked younger in the pictures there and she figured it must have been taken a year or two years back. These two boys glowed together exactly in the way she envisioned her character to do so.

"So fan sites are actually useful sometimes." She mumbled as she read their profile.

_Reno Sinclair, (aged 22) he's an actor, radio host, an occasional model, and become a MC a lot in TV show programs. Born and raised in Midgar. He joined the famous talent agency, Shinra Agency, at the age of 13. He regularly appeared in various television shows and some dramas since 2005 and he won the annual Best Beasty Idol award and Best Sexy Idol award._

_Cloud Strife, (aged 19) is an actor and famous model. Born and raised in Nibelhiem. He joined the famous talent agency. Shinra Agency, at the age of 15. He won the annual Best Sexy Idol award and received an award-winning for his roles in his dramas._

Shalua then picked up her cell phone and dialed her assistant's number. It rang five times before the lines picked up, a sleepy voice sounded from the other line. "…yes, this is Reeve speaking…"

"Reeve, I want you to tell me about the Idols of Shinra Agency."

Reeve yawned, "Miss Shalua… it's close to one in the morning…"

"Yes, I know. Well answer me."

"Ah? Did I hear you right… did you just say SA? Shinra Agency? An agency for males only?"

"Yes. Tell me what you know about the two boys, Reno Sinclair and Cloud Strife in particular."

"Err…" Reeve pulled himself to sit up and turned on the lamp on the night table by his bed. "Well… they're an idol, actor, and they both played drama—"

"Reeve, if I wanted to know that I can just read their profiles you know. What I'm asking is, what do you know about them personally from news, tabloids, gossips… you know, the golden words that spread around about celebrities among fans and the media."

"Why?"

"Because I may have found my two lead actors."

"F-for real? Wow! That's so amazing Miss Shalua! But… unfortunately I don't know much about them."

Shalua sighs, "So you're of no use then…" she smirked. "Anyway, Monday, at eight AM, go in and request a meeting with whoever it is in charge over at SA. Meet the boys, introduce them to the projects. If they'll agree I'll interview them myself next time."

"Now wait for a—" before Reeve could finished what's he's about to say, Shalua hung up on him.

Reeve sighs, well, there's nothing that he could do but obeyed what that woman said.

* * *

_A month later… _

He looked around him and saw nothing but coconut trees and hives of mountains. Where exactly were they? He knew they weren't to ask any question but isn't this a bit over done?

"Now look ahead."

Both boys looked up the hill. There standing above the cliff overlooking the ocean, was a white two-story villa with large tinted windows. A terrace with large white columns ran all around the house.

"Wow… that's pretty yo." Reno said. Cloud just nodded in agreement at his friend.

"That's my personal escape place and where you'll be for the next two months."

"What?" Reno looked at the famous writer Shalua Rui, "You mean we're going to stuck here in the middle of nowhere for that long?"

Shalua shot the red-head idol a look. "Got a problem with that Sinclair?"

Reno shook his head. "Hell no! This is the vacation of lifetime. Cozy house, nice secluded island, all that is needed is a fine beautiful woman."

Shalua laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, that's why I brought the two of you here so you can be around other humans. Get real."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You mean you've really secluded us from the rest of the world?"

She turned to look at the younger boy who was still stuck at speculating the surroundings. He seems to understand things a lot faster than the older one. Not forget to mention more mature. "Strife, please tell your friend about why we're here."

Cloud sighed and looked up at Reno. "We're stuck here, the two of us. No visitors, no girls, just us and Miss Shalua. Miss Shalua has made it clear that we've to accomplish her goal before we can actually start shooting for the film. You can call this a special training and of course you'd know all of this Reno if you hadn't slept through the last meeting."

Reno showed a guilty smile, "Ah… I guess that's my bad."

"Yes it is. Now, you two get moving before it gets dark or would you rather sleep on the beach and be a mat for seagull dumping?" the woman said dryly.

"No thanks. I prefer the luxury of being under a nice roof a and a comfortable bed." Reno replied back.

"Good then. Let's go." She turned her back to the boat guide. "Cid, you're to make bi-weekly deliveries as planned. If there's any change in the schedule, I'll call you."

The boat man nodded before sailing away from the lonesome island of Kilika.

* * *

They were both taken on a ground tour of the two-floor villa. The first level had a total of eight rooms, a pool room with an expensive bar and longue, a study chamber, a fitness center, an entertainment room, a very large kitchen and dining hall, and lastly two polished bathrooms at the end of the hallway of each wings. The second floor had three master guest rooms and two smaller rooms, each with a bathroom. The right upper level was purposely made for Shalua's enjoyment. There were several studio rooms from arts and craft to small auditorium along with recording stages and other unknown room. Shalua figured that she'll let the boys find out about it later.

Cloud was in his room, packing all of his stuff before deciding for a shower and changed his clothes. He was actually quite nervous with this entire project. Miss Shalua Rui is a famous well-known writer. Her stories are always amazing, and Cloud was very honored to be offered this chance.

It's very nerve-cracking though, because for the first time in his life, he was going to film a homosexual movie with Reno.

He was confused though why Miss Shalua had chosen him and Reno to help her doing this project. Why not the great and most famous idol Sephiroth? Why not the calm and talented Genesis Rhapsodos? Why not the almighty Angeal Hewley? Why it have to be Reno and not Zack?

Well, not that Cloud didn't wanted to do it with Reno. They're friends alright, but their friendship is not as close as the all energetic Zack Fair. Hell, all of his fans know that if he would be asked who's his best friend is, they would all answered it was Zack.

But then again, this might be the chance that Cloud could make his friendship and Reno to be closer. After all, Reno was the first person he made friend with before he met with Zack. But then they started to drifted apart and they not that close anymore. Maybe Cloud could enjoy this whole project with Reno after all. Beside, Reno is such a mood-maker.

Cloud was faster in grooming himself and was already done by the time he was summoned for dinner. Reno on the other hand was still soaking comfortably in the bathtub. The blonde figured that he'll leave out some food for his friend.

He was having an interesting dinner conversation with Miss Shalua about their roles and what was to be expected. The woman didn't reveal anything much but kept saying that everything will come along as they go. Of course he was very aware of her intentions. She'd made it quite clear the very first time that they will doing certain unusual session.

"Are you regretting signing the contract?"

Cloud put his cup down after taking a sip. "More like really nervous."

"It's a good sign then. I'd rather have you feel uncomfortable then totally feeling completely fine with this whole idea like your friend up there. He's seriously thinking that he was in some kind of vacation or something."

Cloud laughed a little, "Reno is rather eccentric being."

"I just hope he knows that I'm not jesting. I'm afraid that the dear boy might have jumped on the chance too fast."

"It's a huge project after all, and we're going to get more tones of headache-worth attentions once the movie hits the screen."

"But you both already receive that." She reminded him, remembering all the fan-girls fictional stories on the net about them.

Cloud groaned at the memory. "I felt like I'm going crazy when I hear about it. While it's an honor to have so many fans, it's also scary to see what's being written about Reno and me."

Shalua laugh, "Yes it can be tough but I won't deny that some of those fictional stories are quite interesting. Fan-girls now days have such colorful minds. But you know, I noticed that you got paired the most with that idol Zack Fair and Sephiroth."

"Miss Shalua, please." Cloud whined for the woman to stop teasing him. He have no idea why he was paired a lot with Sephiroth, it's not they're close or anything. With Zack, Cloud could still understand since both of them spend a lot of time together, but with Sephiroth, it was just something beyond his imagination. He and Sephiroth were just like the sky and the ground when you compared both of them. Cloud always admired Sephiroth though, the silver hair main himself was the very reason why Cloud had wanted to become an idol.

"I hope you won't see my project as such trivial matters though."

"Of course not Miss Shalua."

Shalua just nodded shortly, "Good."

"Miss Shalua?"

"What?"

"In this case, it would cost Reno and I greatly if we were to back out, wouldn't it?"

Shalua smirked, "No. It wouldn't cost you and Reno anything… it would cost SA everything. Heavy burden isn't it?"

Cloud had to take a deep breath. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what the cost is if he and Reno failed the contract with Square Enix studio, one of the most successful motion picture firms in the country. Square Enix had invested a great deal of amount into working with Miss Shalua Rui and the media even labeled this project as her most acclaimed award-grabber for the up-coming year. The movie will appear in participating theaters across the globe, making this Miss Shalua's last international film since she'd announced early retirement.

"Don't worry over it so much. Just do your part and you'll be fine. Maybe you should knock some sense to Sinclair if it needed then you'll both will be fine." Shalua said as she stood to her feet and readied to head up at her room.

"I just never thought I would found myself in this kind of situation."

"Well, you already make the choice. So pull yourself together and prove it to me that I had choose the right actors." She said, crossing her hands in front of her chest before she walked away.

Cloud watched Miss Shalua exit the dining hall and felt his chest tightened. What have they got themselves into? They weren't AV actors, nowhere near homosexual AV actors. But they're already here, there's no way that they could back out now. They just have to show what they were made of just like what Miss Shalua said to him.

"Yo, why are you sitting there sulking if you're done eating?" Cloud almost jumped in surprised when he felt an arm thrown around his neck.

"Reno."

The red-head grin widely at him before taken a seat at the long table across from Cloud.

"Nothing much, just considering what we've signed up for."

"Oh come on, no need to be that worried." Reno said, "Let's just get over it so we can finish, okay?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"I do. But there's no point of worrying about it, right?" Reno said as he began filling with the food that had been sitting on the table. "Don't worry about it Cloud, I'll promise I'll take good care of you."

Cloud frowned, "What's with the sudden friendliness?"

"Hey, you know I'm friendly." Reno pouted.

Cloud stare at Reno for a good time before finally opening his mouth, "Zack called you and asked you to take care of me, didn't he? And I'm sure he's bribing you with something."

Reno stared at Cloud wide-eyes, "Are you a psychic?"

Cloud sighs and ignore the other, "That idiot… he's always treat me like a kid."

"But you are." Reno stated, ignoring the glare he got from the blonde. "Look Cloud, even if I'm not that close with you as you with Zack, you're still my friend. Of course I'll take care of as well, even without Zack asking me to."

Cloud stared at Reno, surprised by the sudden outburst. But, maybe Reno was being sincere.

"Yeah…" Cloud mumbled, smiling a little at the red-head idol before he stood. "Anyway, have fun cleaning out the plates. I'll be in my room. See you in the morning Reno."

"Sure." Reno waved his friend off before turned his attention to his food again.

* * *

So, what do you think of the first? Hope you guys like it^^

This once again was inspired by a fic that I read four years ago (I didn't remember the title, and the owner shut down the site )

Btw, do you guys remember Shalua Rui is so cool, I just like her and her looks seems fits this character in my story. That's why I choose her. But that imagine her in that sexy scientist clothes XD and in here she's older, about 30.

There's not a lot a fan of Reno/Cloud, but hell, I love them and that's why I write this story. I want to spread Reno/Cloud love as well! Long live Reno/Cloud! XD

Review please? Please let me tell you what you the first chapter. You are allowed to give me any SOFT critic as well^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepless Love**  
by Chocobo Knight

Author's note: Yo guys, Choco has return^^ thank you for those who gave me review and read this story, really, it means a lot to me. So, thank you. Though I got only two review, so maybe this story is suck for real. Oh well… it's kind of sad but I'm still planning on continuing this.

**ATTENTION!**  
This story was beta-ed by **Vivian**, the credit goes to her for helping me with his story^^  
**THANK YOU VIVIAN~

* * *

**

Chapter Two

* * *

_Rehearsal week 1_

Rehearsal began as early as 7 AM, this was not unusual- they have done rehearsals at very odd hours before - in the wee hours in the morning, late at night or even when scheduled at very short notice. Somehow this rehearsal was not like any that they have done before.

Reno blinked repeatedly and looked at Miss Shalua with disbelief etched on his face. Did he hear her right?

"I said put your arms around him Sinclair."

"Uhh… like this?" he awkwardly moved his left arm over Cloud's shoulder.

Shalua pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "Not like that… even an idiot can do better than that. I mean arms around his waist." She reproached him, "and do it GENTLY, Think of this person in your embrace is someone very precious to you, so precious that you want to protect and treasure above all else."

Reno gulped nervously.

"Sin—" Miss Shalua began again impatiently but was interrupted by Reno putting his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'm doing it…" Reno sighed and followed her instruction.

Reno's gingerly shifted his arms behind Cloud to wrap him around his shoulders and let his hand rest on Cloud's upper left arm. Cloud didn't look bothered in the least with Reno's arms holding him. He had kept a cool expression throughout the rehearsal so far. Maybe this was why Cloud claimed that he was a better actor than Reno.

_Oh, screw that, if Cloud can do this, I can._

"Now, move closer." Miss Shalua instructed. Reno did as he was told and reluctantly inched himself closer to Cloud. He was so close to Cloud that he could feel the length of warmth from Cloud's smaller frame against his body.

"Now turn to your partner and gaze into the depth of his eyes. Don't break away while you listen as I speak. Try feeling the right mood to create in this scene with your hearts." Miss Shalua said and went on. "Vaan and Rasler are neither friends nor lovers. They're enemies yet not at the same time. The distance that separates their physical bodies is as vast as the ocean but the space between their hearts is no more than the width of grain of sand. While their tongues speak only of war, their eyes reflect unforgettable youth…"

As Miss Shalua continued explaining the characters' profile, Reno's and Cloud's gazes never left each other. It grew more intense as each second inched by. Reno could no longer hear the buzz of the room and felt comfortably at ease, so much so that he did not notice that he was slowly leaning towards Cloud. With his eyelids growing heavier, his forehead inched closer to touch Cloud's. He was always unable to refuse the temptation of sleep when he felt safe, comfortable and at ease.

"Hey stupid… don't start dozing off now…" Cloud whispered under his breath so that only Reno heard him. Miss Shalua was still engrossed in reading the passage as she circled around them.

"Huh?" Reno mumbled breathily.

"I said don't fall asleep on me…" Cloud whispered again. They were so close now that their noses were touching.

"Reno…"

"Huh-huh…"

"Don't 'huh-huh' me you idiot. You're too close to me and you're falling asleep." Cloud could feel his breath caressing and feel the young redhead's warm breath on his own.

Cloud could smell the pleasant minty scent of Reno's mouth wash and tooth paste that he must have used this morning. He liked it but did not enjoy Reno being this close to him. _And he was the one making a big fuss being near me_.

"Reno…" Cloud tried again, this time with a firmer tone.

"Sinclair, if you dare to fall asleep I'm going to make you scrub every toilet in this house." Shalua warned sternly with a sharp glare and Reno immediately straightened up.

"Good lord, Sinclair. You had a full night rest, didn't you?"

Reno rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well…"

"I didn't say you could take your hands off Strife!"

Reno gulped and quickly wrapped his arms around Cloud again.

"Now then, we'll continue to the next step." She said, circling around them once before halting in front of them.

"The kiss should be gentle and soft but you need to act as if your lives depended on it."

"WHAT?" Reno and Cloud shouted at the same time, distanced themselves from each other and received a cold glare from Miss Shalua.

"Don't 'what' me! We've already gone through this!"

"Y-yeah… but, we weren't expecting it this soon. I mean… it's only the first day…" Reno reasoned.

"Sinclair, the sooner we break the ice the easier it will become for the two of you to get used to it. Now, get back into your position."

Reno and Cloud stared at each other.

"NOW!"

Both guys sighed and moves their bodies back in position.

Maybe becoming an acclaimed actor isn't so great after all if it meant kissing another guy. Reno had feared this more than anything else, even more than school lessons.

Cloud pressed his lips together. Did Reno really think this was any easier for him? If there's any tongue action that he didn't want inside his mouth it would be Reno's.

"Please begin before I'm go bald." Shalua impatiently urged them to begin rehearsing the scene.

Reno squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fist and held his breath as he leaned I closer to Cloud… they were only a breath apart when he felt a painful smack behind his head. "Ouch!"

"Gaia, what are you guys doing? Are you still in kindergarten? I see this is not going to work. Fine, let's just call it a quit. Neither of you can be actors! We'll just have to cancel this performance. Of course SA will have to pay a fee for the props already being produced but that won't be a problem." Shalua huffed walked over to where her bag hung from the coat hanger on the wall by the door.

"WAIT!" Cloud followed behind her. "Miss Shalua, please wait."

"Forget it Strife. I only got two months to perfectly mold Vaan and Rasler's character to life."

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please give us another chance!" Reno bowed respectfully to the older woman.

"Miss Shalua. Please… we want to be in this performance. We really want to. We admire your work very much Miss Shalua. The way you write your story, they have such strong personas and I really admire that. Please give us another chance." Cloud said with reverences and bowed.

Shalua sighs, 'Listen you two, it's only going to be more intense further on, so unless you two are ready for it… don't start apologizing."

"I admit, it's not exactly my thing but I think I want to understand this character." Reno said with determination.

"So… will you please let us continue?" Cloud pleaded her again.

"Very well, but if I see anymore childish attitude from the both of you, it's out of the window, are we clear?"

The two boys nodded fervently.

She hung her bag up on the hanger again and motioned them back to the center of the small platform in the room. "Reno Sinclair and Cloud Strife do not exist once you step in this room. From now on,I want to see the actors Reno and Cloud every morning when both of you enter this room."

This time, both actors could feel the atmosphere in the room get more intense. They were no longer the idol Reno and Cloud but Miss Shalua's lead actors.

* * *

Reno nervously placed his lips over Cloud's, reminding himself that this all was just an act and nothing more. He managed enough to have touch their mouths together in a slightly awkward way and he could feel Cloud want to draw back but had somehow found enough courage to stay still.

They were both immobilized, Reno's arms were locked around Cloud's waist as the blonde's arms slid. Their eyes were closed as they leaned closer to each other. Closer, closer, closer, they were now close enough to feel each other breaths. Still they inched that breadth of a distance till their lips were touching. It was only a whisper of a touch but they just stayed still and waited for what may happen next.

"Now then…" Shalua's voice was low and soft, "Taste Cloud's lips Reno… very slowly, softly and gentle. Let your instincts guide you… now, do it." she stood aside to watch them.

_Very slow, softly and gentle_… Reno repeated the word again and again in his mind as he gathered his resolve to kiss Cloud. He tightened his embrace and he pressed his lips against the blonde's lips very gently.

Reno's kiss was so soft and moist. Cloud let himself absorbed in Reno's sweet innocent kiss. In voluntary, he melted against Reno's body. His arms locked themselves around Reno's neck more firmly. Reno's kiss gave him a warm, sensual comfort. It was so gentle he wanted to smile. This wasn't so bad after all.

The sensation of the kiss overwhelmed him and Reno's mind blanked. He nibbled Cloud's lower lip so tenderly. He heard a very faint moan from the blonde's lips. It was a sound that only he could hear. Gaia, he didn't know the younger one could make sounds like that. It was almost like Cloud was actually enjoying this and it made him felt he was in control, superior.

An indecent part of Cloud's brain wanted Reno to pull him closer, hold him tighter and kiss him harder. He didn't know what he was thinking anymore, only that this rehearsal session seemed to be making Reno feel more confident. Worse still, he found himself being unable to feel anything but excitement.

"Cloud!" Reno yelped when Cloud suddenly pulled away.

Shalua frowned at them.

"I… I…Uh… sorry I…" Gaia, Cloud couldn't think.

"Oh alright, you can breath for five second." She told him.

_Is she counting for real?_ Cloud asked in his mind.

"Alright, move on." She said curtly.

_Ah crap_. Cloud mentally cursed inside his mind and felt the urge to sigh when Reno pulled him in an embrace again. Just how long does the kiss supposed to last?

"Thirty five seconds." Reno whispered into the younger one's ear.

_How did Reno know?_ Cloud didn't have the chance to ask Reno before rehearsal began and their lips was once again engaged.

Warm. Reno's was now warm from too much kissing. Cloud hugged him tighter as they as they continued where they left off. Before, the kiss was still innocent but this time it turned more sensual.

It made Cloud wondered feel nothing when playing homosexual roles. He was already feeling a little aroused. It was strange that he felt this way, but kissing Reno actually felt rather nice.

Reno's kisses were no longer sloppy. Cloud's heart was beating faster than usual. His tongue continuously licked Cloud's lower lip. Each lick roused a tingling sensation down Cloud's spine. The redhead was licking his lips with fervor as if they were his favorite lollipop. Cloud started to wonder if Reno was actually hungry.

Despite that thought, Cloud couldn't help but kept falling further into blissful oblivion. He was letting himself lose in this acting session. Warm comfort overwhelmed him. He relaxed and leaned heavily into Reno's chest.

The room was now warm as the sunlight penetrating through the large crystal clear windows where they both stood right in front of it.

Cloud returned his friend's kiss with equal fervor and Reno responded to them with much enthusiasm. Soon the two were actually sucking on each other's tongue.

Just how long they have been kissing anyway?

Was Miss Shalua counting? Was she noting their act? Was she even still in the room? It sure felt like they were alone, there were no one but them.

Reno suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away from Cloud.

"What the hell was that?" She asked rather irritated.

"Oh, sorry yo. Just needed some air." Reno replied.

"No, It's not that. What you just did… I said soft and gently, not eating each other out."

"HUH?" The two of them shouted in unison.

Shalua sighed, "You still haven't grasped what I said. Gaia. Oh well, at least both of you are now past the first initial confidence done. Go have early lunch now or something, just let me think for the time being." She waved at them and exited the auditorium.

They looked at each other, shrugged and went down to the kitchen.

"Man, that was awkward." Reno said as he sat down with his plate.

"Well, at least we managed to do it…" Cloud sat across the redhead, though he didn't feel quite like eating yet. He already had a bowl of cereal this morning.

"My lips feel dry now. Got lip balm on you?"

Cloud dug onto the pocket of his pants and handed it to Reno. "Here."

"Thanks, I'll use it after I'm done eating."

Cloud studied his friend who seemed to be very calm. "You know… you sure do recover quickly from the shock."

"Well, it's just acting."

"…I was actually quite amaze at how well you've suddenly handled the situation."

"I'm an amazing person."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "You're an amazing idiot."

"Aww… Always putting me down eh?"

"Just stating a fact."

"Yeah but this idiot made you moan."

Cloud's jaw dropped at his words. "I didn't fucking moan!"

Reno smirked, "Did too. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

_Did I really moan?_ Cloud was horrified. How could he lose himself like that! He couldn't believe it that he really moaned but… Reno's frank look told him that he really had done so. Good lord, he was the idiot this time.

"Don't sweat it Cloud honey~ we all experience weird episodes sometimes." Reno grinned widely.

Cloud stared at the other with wide eyes._ Honey? Did he just fucking call me honey? _Then again, knowing Reno, the redhead might just be teasing him.

"Well, I'm done. Doesn't look like she's going to tell us to return anytime soon so I'll be in the pool longue if you need me." Reno said as he stood up, taking the lip balm with him and marched over to the sink to put his empty plate into it.

"Later Cloudy." Reno smiled as he ruffled the blonde's hair before disappearing into the hallway.

Cloud was left alone sitting at the table, his mind was numb from what Reno had told him earlier. _I_ _moaned! I freaking moaned because of that guy!

* * *

_

_Rehearsal week 2 _

"Hey there Chocobo-head~ missed me?"

Cloud chuckled into his mobile as he sat down on his bed, "Not a bit. In fact, I must say I am quite happy to be able to rest in peace without having a certain someone bothering me."

Zack let out a dramatic gasp on the other end of the line. "You wounded me…"

Cloud chuckled again, "I was just joking."

Zack smiled and let out a soft sigh, "I know. Everyone loves me~" he said with a chuckled, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"So~ is everything okay there?"

"Yeah, pretty much like that."

"Reno didn't bother you or do anything to you, right?"

Cloud smiled, "No he didn't do anything. He's being nice to me."

"Good then. I'll kick his ass if he does do something to upset you."

Cloud heaved a tired sigh, "Zack, stop that~ I'm not a kid… I can take care of myself…"

"Maybe you're not, but you're like my little brother and I am really concerned about you." Cloud smiled at hearing Zack's word. Of all people in the Shinra Agency, Zack was the closest person to him and he also thought of Zack as his own brother.

"Oh yeah Cloud, just what exactly are you guys doing there?"

To that, Cloud fell silent for a pregnant moment.

"Hello, Spiky?"

"Oh, err… yeah sorry. We're just learning the crucial part of our character."

"Really?" Zack's mischievous voice could be heard. "Oh~ I get it~ my little Cloud is all grown up now~ he doesn't want to talk about his 'work' with Reno~"

"Zack!" Cloud scolded, "You know I'm not like that. It's just… It's just a movie! It's just an act!"

"Hey~ I'm just teasing you~"

Cloud grunted, "Ugh… I hate you."

"Oh come on~ you know I was just joking…" Zack whined.

"…Whatever."

"Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to make you mad…" Zack sounded really apologetic this time.

Hearing that, Cloud knew that he couldn't stay mad at Zack and just sighed softly, "I know…"

"You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to, but don't forget that I'm your best friend Cloud and I'll be there if you need me, alright?"

Cloud felt the knot in his chest eased at hearing his kind words. It was always Zack who supported him when he needed it and he was very thankful to have such a supportive friend.

"Thanks Zack…" a soft smile graced over his lips.

"No problem! Take care of yourself okay? Talk to you next time~"

Cloud smiled as he put his cell phone back into his shirt pocket and exited the bedroom. He walked down the long hallway to the game room where he knew Reno would be.

Cloud found Reno playing .hack/G.U in front of the big television.

"Hey there." Reno greeted Cloud without turning his eyes away from the game.

"Hey." Cloud greeted the red-head idol back as he flopped down onto the carpet next to where Reno sat and turned to look at the other and asked, "Aren't you tired of this game? You've been playing it every day since we got here."

"Not really. It's an RPG game, so there are so many different events and things that must be finished to continue the story of this game. Besides, it helps me to relax."

"How so?"

"Well, I need to vent my frustration out."

"Hmm… maybe we should head to the beach every now and then when we are done rehearsing at the end of the day. Maybe that'll help."

"Yeah, I've done that."

"What? Without me? Why didn't you say anything?"

Reno's attention was glued at his character that was battling against monsters when he answered, "Cloud, we've been glued to each other at rehearsal every day, basically slurping each other's saliva off. No offense but when practice is done, I don't think that you're the best option to hang out with."

Strangely, Cloud felt his chest tightened painfully. He had no idea Reno was feeling uncomfortable with him and it somehow bothered the hell out of him. He really thought that the older idol was quite fine with all of this, but it seemed that he had seen it in the wrong way.

"I see. I had no idea you felt that way…" Cloud replied, slightly upset.

"What? Don't tell me that you're not sick of seeing my face yet?"

_Does that mean you're sick of seeing mine?_ Cloud thought sadly inside his head. "No, it's not that… it's just that, I didn't know that I was bothering you that much."

Reno sighed and finally turned off the game before turning his head to look at the younger one. "It's not like that Cloud… I just think that it's best to stay away from each other. We've seen each other every day and it's because of work, and I didn't have any choice to go against that aren't I? You are my work right now."

Cloud knew that he shouldn't be mad at him because what Reno said kind of made sense. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but to feel hurt at Reno's words and want to leave.

"You know, you're right. We really need to stay away from each other or I might really get sick of seeing you too much. Just like how you feel sick of seeing me." Cloud stood up to leave.

Reno's eyes widen and he quickly stood up, "Wait, hey, Cloud… Cloud!" he shouted but the blonde was already gone from the room.

* * *

They didn't talk for the rest of the day and of course this didn't go unnoticed by Shalua. She noticed something was off between them. Whatever it was that was bothering them, she knew that she at least need to do something to fix this or this will affect their rehearsal session.

Shalua sighed, "Those two idiots… don't tell me that they got into quarrels! Gaia, and they're not even lovers."

Suddenly an idea came to her mind.

Shalua summoned her two actors to the auditorium room. Once Reno and Cloud entered through the doors she told them to stand before her before asking them, "Have you two ever played a confession game?"

Both of them looked at her with blank expression and shook their head.

"Well then, I want you two to play that game." Shalua said as she pulled both of them by the hands to the middle of the room and made them sit on the floor, facing each other.

"Now… while holding hands, you will tell the other something about yourself of your childhood that you haven't told, and do not lose eye contact-at all. Say 'That's very interesting' after the other finished and kiss the back of his hand that you're holding."

"WHAT?"

Shalua sighed, "You heard me, now hold each other hand."

"What is it that you want us to do?" Reno asked. "Why should we do this?"

"Just do as I say! Or are you two actually deaf?"

"But Miss Shalua—" Cloud tried to say something but immediately cut off by the death glare he got from her.

".NOW!"

Her sharp tone made Reno and Cloud immediately hold each other hand while looking at her quite scared.

"Now, look at each other."

Both of them sigh and forced themselves to look at each other's in the eyes, and when his eyes met with Reno, Cloud felt his heart beat faster for a second.

"Good. Now start." With that she turned on her heesl and left the room.

Reno and Cloud stayed silent for a moment, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Guess we have no choice, do we? or she might bite our heads off." Reno decided.

Cloud really wasn't in the mood to have any contact with Reno at all, much less holding hands. It seemed that he didn't have any choice have to do this just like what Miss Shalua said. He have to admit, the woman can be pretty scary sometimes.

The two young actors sat silently on the floor, not moving, hands held and eyes locked. Each waited for the other to break the ice.

Finally unable to stand the silence, Reno volunteered. When I was little, I once peed on my father's face when he lifted me high in the air."

Almost in reflex, Cloud started laughing hearing that.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" Reno barked, he looked indignant but deep down he couldn't deny the fact that his chest felt at ease hearing the blonde laugh like that.

Cloud's laughter slowly subsided and he cleared his throat, "That's very interesting." He said, with that he placed a kiss on the back of Reno's hand.

"It's your turn." Reno said, smiling a little.

"Uhh…" Cloud thought for a moment before continuing, "Oh, when I was little, my mom often dressed me in girl's dresses and tied my hair with a ribbon…" he said, but soon to find himself embarrassed and mortified at what he just revealed.

Reno grinned widely as he pictured a little Cloud wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon in his hair. The blonde would have been such a cute child.

"That's very interesting." The redhead idol said and placed a kiss on Cloud's hand.

They grew silent but not for long when Reno started to speak first, "I'm sorry…"

Cloud's eyes widened a bit, "Why?"

"I'm an idiot."

"I won't deny that."

"I never know how to say things correctly and often say stupid things."

"I won't deny that either."

"Well why don't you just write the word Loser on my forehead?" Reno said a little annoyed.

"Do you want me too?"

Reno grunted, "Look, what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry for earlier, okay? I really do. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Cloud sighed, "…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you…"

"So… does this mean you'll forgive me?"

Cloud was silent for a second before letting a wide smile form on his lips. "Yeah, I'll forgive you."

Reno grinned widely and said, "Thanks yo." He reached out his other free hand and ruffling Cloud's blonde hair.

Cloud chuckled at the contact and swatted Reno's hand friendly. "So you pissed on your father's face when you were little?" Cloud let out a loud laugh as he said that.

"It's an accident! It's not like I really wanted to piss on his face. That was the first time he lifted me like that and I was scared that I piss in my pants and then his face." Reno tried to defend himself, feeling a little bit embarrassed, but he couldn't help but smile when he heard Cloud laugh.

"So… your mother liked to cross-dress you didn't she?" Reno smirked when Cloud stopped laughing and blushed instead.

"…only when I was a kid."

Reno chuckled, "Awww~ I bet you look really cute, and pretty~"

"Stop that." Cloud pouted and smacked Reno on the arms who just laughed when Cloud blushed again.

Reno then looked at Cloud, smiling at the younger one, "You know, somehow, this feels kinda nice. I mean, it's been a long time since we could talk comfortably like this…"

Cloud nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes, you're right."

"Hey…" Reno said, "Do you think… Miss Shalua noticed something had happened between us? Maybe that's why she told us to do this."

Cloud thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Well, it sure does did work its magic on us since we were able to cool off."

Reno smiled, "That woman…crude, strict, and a slave-driver but, yeah, she's something."

"This confession game was interesting as well." Cloud said with a chuckle.

"Well then, let's confess more~" Reno winked as he tightened his hand on Cloud's hand.

They continued on revealing their childhood memories to each other, laughing together at the comical antics they did as a child. It no longer felt awkward but relaxed holding each other's hands together, chatting happily with each other.

When Miss Shalua heard Reno and Cloud's cheerful laughter echoed down the hall, she muttered to herself, "Well, what do you know… They were at odds with each other just awhile ago and now they're the best of friends"

"Reno and Cloud…" Shalua chuckled, "They really does make an interesting pair."

* * *

Okay, that's the second chapter^^ I hope you guys enjoy it.

You know, I know that there's really not a lot those who love Reno/Cloud, that's why I would be very happy if you guys, who obviously a fan of Reno/Cloud (since you guys read this pairing) gave me review^^ Reno/Cloud needs a lot of love~ XD

LONG LIVE RENO/CLOUD! XD


End file.
